Was it destiny?
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: 8 years ago, they met. She was bullied he was there to protect her. They didn’t know each other until, they met again under the same circumstances they met 8 years ago. And the start of a very crazy love story…
1. Chapter 1

WAS IT DESTINY?

by: saviourodenba

Summary: 8 years ago, they met. She was bullied; he was there to protect her. They didn't know each other until, they met again under the same circumstances they met 8 years ago. And the start of a very crazy love story…

A/N: This is my first fic ever made so please be patient so please be kind for your reviews and please understand me if I made some mistakes and if you didn't like my story, I'll read all your comments...thanks! So…please enjoy!

PAIRINGS: AxC, CxS, SxL

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam seed or Gundam seed destiny! If I did, then I would have made an anime starring me and Athrun! He's so handsome!

"Hahahaha! You're ugly! You're ugly! Hahahaha!" Said two young boys about 8 years of age who were mocking a young blonde girl about they're same age. The girl, named Cagalli, was crying. She couldn't take the mocking. She just cried there lying in the ground until a boy helped him stand up. Then, the boy scared the boys away and comforted Cagalli. She was very shocked that someone was there to help her; after all, all the young boys there mocked her all the time. Instead, the boy wiped her tears away and asked if she was alright. She was very glad and a small smile was seen in her face. When the boy saw it, he too smiled. Then suddenly…

Somebody called out, "Cagalli! Cagalli! Wake up! You're going to be late!". "It was just a dream..." was all she said when she woke up. "Who was he?" Cagalli always thinks about that young boy who protected him 8 years ago. She had always dreamt of him since the day they separated. She never got the opportunity to thank him or to ask him his name.

Today is the first day of classes. Cagalli, who is now 16 years of age, wears glasses, (A/N: she wears glasses that is very fashionable and is colored green! That's all…) is wearing a green colored shirt inside a blue short-sleeved velvet and a pair of blue pants, is preparing for her first day of college. She was very excited but after all the excitement, she just can't forget the young boy, his features are still pictured in her thought despite the fact that it is impossible for her to see him again. But only destiny can know what will happen to them.

Upon arriving in the university, Cagalli bumped into someone and dropped her glasses. But the guy who bumped her didn't help her up and started running into his friends. Again, a young blue-haired man was able to help her up but didn't notice that she dropped her glasses.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded as her reply. Then, he left after helping her with her things. Without her glasses, she couldn't recognize who bumped her and helped her up. But she did recognize the voice that helped her up, it was the same voice that came from the guy who helped her 8 years ago.

After some time of searching, she finally saw her glasses. She asked herself, "Who was that man? Was she the same boy who helped me 8 years ago?" "Hmmm…maybe not…" She then proceeded to her class that she almost missed because of the accident.

1st class: Chemistry, room 17.

Cagalli arrived at her room panting. She was late, luckily, her teacher was late too. Finding a place to sit, she spotted an empty chair beside a purple haired man named Yuuna. Upon arriving at her sit, Yuuna said in a lusting voice, "Hey there young lady… I know you wanted to sit right next to me so you could just get hands on me." "What did you just said! What woman in this world would ever like to put their hands in you! Bitch!" Cagalli said in a very angry voice. Everybody was shocked at what she said except for a young man who was busy reading a book written by Percy Bysshe Shelley. After hearing her reply, he blushed furiously because of the humiliation he received and then he fled off to who knows where.

Then…the door opened silently and footsteps were heard from the door…

The shouting and laughing ceased immediately upon hearing the footsteps that came from the entering teacher, Mrs. Ramius Flaga, the wife of a very famous and successful pilot named Mu La Flaga. Everyone was bewildered when they saw that Mrs. Flaga's stomach was huge, it almost seemed liked a basketball. But she still looked dashing and beautiful and even sexier because of the dress she was wearing. After all of the appreciation she got, she shouted, "Let the orientation begin!"

Mrs. Flaga called everyone's names so they could tell something about themselves. When it was the blue-haired boy's turn to orient, all the girls were shouting and screaming, some were even drooling, just because of his very handsome and gentle face and having a sense of fashion and humor.

"Hi, my name is Athrun Zala. 16 years of age. My passion is reading and sports, that's why I'm in the soccer club and basketball club." He started. Then a girl suddenly shouted, "Tell us the type of girl you like!"

"Ehem..." "Well, I really don't like girls so I don't think I have a list of girl I like." Upon hearing this, all the girls except for Cagalli were heartbroken. They didn't expect him to say such heartbreaking words. Their crying and mourning was ceased when he suddenly continued saying that…"But I did liked a girl that I happened to met by accident 8 years ago, only I didn't know her name. all I remember is that she had soulful emerald orbs and that she has a short blonde hair but after all that years that had passed, she may now have a beautiful long blonde hair." All of them turned to each other to check if they were blonde or not. Unfortunately, only two of them in their class are a blonde. But the other blonde named Rey was a boy so they checked him out only to find that Cagalli was the only blonde in their class.

Cagalli was surprised to hear what he said. "Is he the one? Was he the one who helped me 8 years ago and this morning?" she was now confused. Then she blushed after noticing that everyone was now staring at her. Suddenly…the bell rang!

"Rriiinnnnggggg…!" "Yay! Saved by the bell! Cagalli thought after breathing heavily after all the building tension in the room. Everybody was now out to take their recess except for Athrun and Cagalli that were left fixing their things. "Hey, sorry about what happened, I didn't expect that they would have thought that it was you I was telling about." Athrun apologized. "It was alright, after all, it's not like you knew that there was a blonde girl in the class so it was alright." Cagalli replied. But…I did know there was a blonde girl in the class, only I didn't know your name. So, I'm Athrun, what's yours?" "I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula Attha. I'm the same age as yours. Nice to meet you." "Me too, so see you then…later!" "Bye!"

Then they parted ways after leaving the room. Waving byes to each other.

_To be continued…_

Chapter 2: Confused minds

_"Is he really the one? Why is it that he's always there when I'm in danger or needed help?"_

A/N: Everyone! Please review! This is my 1st fanfic so… I'll appreciate greatly for you reviews! And also, the 2nd chapter will be posted in a few days; I'm just updating it…! Please be patient! Thanks! Also, I would like to thank my friend and classmate who's been supporting me! Thanks Pat!


	2. Chapter 2

WAS IT DESTINY?

by: saviour1721odenba

A/N: hey! Sorry for the long wait! By the way, thank you FMAobsessed for reviewing! Thanks a lot! Please read and review!

Chapter 2: Confused minds…

After they parted ways, Cagalli went to the library to read some books because she wasn't hungry so she decided to come here instead.

In the library…

Cagalli was striving to reach the book on the highest shelf because she was curious what was written in the thick green colored book. Being athletic herself, she managed to get it but when she was going down the shelves, she slipped and was about to hit the floor when…"Agghh…" Cagalli slowly opened her eyes when she realized that she didn't fell on the floor, instead, she fell in a soft and warm thing.

She looked down to check the "thing" that she fell onto, but was greatly surprised only to find that the "thing" that caught her wasn't actually a thing, it was…Athrun! who caught her perfectly in his well-built and strong arms. "Aaahhh!" Cagalli shouted. "Ssshhhh!" everybody in the library replied.

"Sorry about that. Hey, are you okay? You almost crushed all the bones in your body. I didn't mean to surprise you." Athrun said.

"Sorry too for shouting like that. And also, thank you for saving me. You already helped me two times this day. I owe you a lot. By the way, I'm fine. You? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, didn't I?" Cagalli asked worriedly."

"I'm just doing fine, you are not so heavy really but could you go down now, my arms are starting to feel weak." Athrun said while trying to smile."

"Ow! Sorry about that…it was just that…._I really liked the feeling of your warm and strong arms in my body…_Cagalli thought."

"It was just that…what?" he asked.

"Nothing! I'll continue my reading now. Sorry for the inconvenience." She blushed. "It's nothing. By the way, be careful next time because I maybe not there to help you again. See you!" He said and went to the other side of the library.

Cagalli, who was now couldn't concentrate on the book she was reading because she kept on thinking about him. "Hmmm…why is it that he's always there when I'm in danger or needed help? Was it all destiny?" Then the bell rang again alarming everyone that break time's over.

2nd class: Geometry: Room 21

"Good morning class!" Greeted Ms. Bajurel. Then the classes started. In the middle of the class, Cagalli can't help herself from dozing off, so she fell asleep. She was awaken when Ms. Bajurel suddenly shouted pertaining to Cagalli who was sleeping at that moment.

"Yes ma'am! Cagalli Yula Attha, 16 years old!" "Cagalli, calm down, I didn't asked for you name or age. I just want to inform all of you, especially you Cagalli that I do not allow students sleeping or chatting during my class. Get it!" "Yes ma'am!" All of them replied including Cagalloi who was now awake because of what just happened.

End of class. Cagalli can now breath normally after all, she was very afraid of Ms. Bajurel.

Then, Cagalli decided to go back to the library to see if Athrun was there. Unfortunately, he wasn't. but when she turned around, he bumped into Athrun. Again! "Ouch!" Both of them said. "Ow, it's you! " They again said in chorus. "Sorry about that." They said AGAIN in unison and this time, they turned around to hide their blushing faces. _"Oh God! Why am I blushing! I've never blushed liked this before especially because of a girl." _Athrun thought. _"I'm blushing! I'm blushing! Why is it?" _Cagalli asked curiously to herself.

"I'll better be going now…bye!" Cagalli said and quickly ran off. Athrun who was now staring at her leaving started thinking to himself. _"Why did I blush infront of her? Why? _Athrun now confused, asked himself.

While running in the hallway, Cagalli slipped and was caught by a young man. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Oh! Thank you. I'm fine. Thanks…what's your name? I'm Cagalli, you?" She asked. "I'm Shinn, Shinn Asuka. Nice to meet you in a…um…a situation like this." Confused, Cagalli immediately noticed that she was in top of him! "Whoa! Yeah, nice to have met you. Sorry about that so, I'll be going now.' "Wait, which room are you going to now? Shinn asked. "Room 15, History class." She replied. "Really! I'm going there too. Let's go together if that's alright?" "Sure, no problem. Let's go then or we'll be late." "Okay!"

3rd class: History class: Room 15

"Good morning to everyone!" Greeted the teacher, only this teacher is a student-teacher who's been assigned to teach here for a week. "My name is Luna, Lunamaria Hawke. I'm the same age as you are so I hope we'll all be good friends!" she said. "Of course we will become your good friends especially because you're a hottie!" the boys shouted. Indeed, she was hot, now that she's wearing a mini skirt with raffles that don't reach her knees and spaghetti top inside an off-shoulder blouse. Even Shinn was surprised at her outfit but he didn't react the same way the other boys did.

Cagalli was quietly seating beside Shinn. She was daydreaming about her and Athrun. "Oh my! Am I starting to like him! But he said he's not interested in girls except he did blush because of me…right!" Cagalli shook her head silently only didn't she know that Shinn was staring at her, confused.

To be continued…

Preview

Chapter 3: Love triangle!

"Am I able to be loved by him? But I don't deserve him." She said quietly. "Yes, you are deserving. He is the one who doesn't deserve you." He replied.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please wait for the next chapter. It will posted next week. So please review! Stay tuned! 3


End file.
